1. Field
Embodiments described here relate to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory cell configuring a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a NAND type flash memory includes a semiconductor layer, a control gate electrode, and a charge accumulation layer. The memory cell changes its threshold voltage according to a charge accumulated in the charge accumulation layer to store a magnitude of this threshold voltage as data. In recent years, enlargement of capacity and raising of integration level has been proceeding in such a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device.